Demon Inside
by animefan018
Summary: A year has rolled by since the Cell Games have ended and everything seems to be back to normal. But when Gohan starts acting wierd, what's causing this? Will they be able to help him before it's too late? Or will he turn against them?
1. It's All My Fault

It's All My Fault…

It was about midnight when I started tossing back and forth in my bed, sweating as the endless dream kept playing over and over again. Clenching my sheets, I always yelled the same thing as the one I loved the most vanished from my life; my father.

Even after a whole year after I defeated Cell, that day came back to haunt me. Sure I acted like everything was okay when I was around my friends and family, but when I was alone, I was an emotional wreck. The only person who seemed to notice was Piccolo; then again he always knew when I was troubled since we're so close. But he never got a chance to confront me about it since my mom forbids me to see him. I still don't see why though; he may be an alien but so are Vegeta, my father, and I.

There's that word again….father….In case some of you don't know, my father is the legendary Goku who deserves to live; unlike me. Who am I? Well that doesn't matter, the only thing I'm apparently good at is being kidnapped and causing everyone I love to get hurt. Sure I've become the most powerful person in the universe, but I don't care about things like that. All my powers have brought me are sadness and chaos that I can't keep bottled up forever.

Who am I? Me, I'm Gohan, only son of Goku. But what son would let his own father die? I had the chance to finish off Cell, but I let all that ignorance and power get to my head and I let Cell transform into that a bomb. If it wasn't for my father, the entire world would be nothing but space dust amongst the farthest places of space.

How'd he do it? He used this special technique called Instant Transmission that allows you to travel at the speed of light. All you have to do is imagine the place you want to go and channel your energy there and bam! You're there. Unfortunately, he had to be the only one that knew how to use this technique….This is when the dream always kicks in….

'_I slam my fists into the ground and repeatedly ask myself why I allowed Cell to do this. I had so many opportunities to finish him off but I wouldn't take any to my advantage. Boy what mistake that was…_

_The fear that stroked everyone was evident in the atmosphere, and that made me feel even worse. We all were going to die all because of me; I let my self get too cocky. When Cell was only a minute from detonating, I heard my friend's screams and my heart stopped._

"_GOKU!"_

_I forced myself to look up and saw my father standing in front of Cell. He was stern, concentrated, yet he was smiling. He turned to me and basically laughed._

"_I'm proud of you my son and don't let others say otherwise. You've exceeded my expectations by far!" All I could do was stare up at his turquoise eyes unable to speak. As he placed two fingers upon his forehead, I knew what he was going to do. "Please watch over your mom and the others for me while I'm gone. I'm no longer needed here; you've learned everything I could possibly teach you and more! Protect the planet for me son, I'm proud of you…goodbye…my son…." And with that, he disappeared along with Cell. I tried to catch them, but since they traveled at the speed of light, all I caught was the on coming wind._

"_No come back!" I yelled as I heard all our friends calling my father; pleading he would come back. But we could do nothing except wait until we no longer felt his presence…'_

That day always appears in my dreams as my father's last words and a smiling face appears. He didn't look afraid, no in fact he looked…happy…I try to remind myself of his happy expression, but the horrific shock of Cell coming back still alive masks it. My father died in vain and it was ALL MY fault.

Everyone said that I looked so stern and in control when I was fighting Cell before all that took place, but I don't think that's the case. I was the one doing it, but yet, it seems like I wasn't. It was as if I was in my body but someone or something was controlling it for me.

I wanted to kill Cell the first chance I had, but I kept on beating him up instead. If I told anyone this, they'd think I've gone crazy and blame it on my guilt they thought I shouldn't have; but truth to be told, this wasn't the only time it happened.

I'll be walking about the forest when a sudden pain shoots through my head and collapse in pain. But just as quickly as it starts, it ends and I stand up again. Most of the time however, I feel as if someone else is controlling me and makes me cut down trees, kill innocent animals, and I begin having dark thoughts. I've tried to push whatever it is away, but it doesn't seem like it wants to go anywhere. I'm afraid that one of these days it'll try something more aggressive like, like try to hurt people; especially my friends and mom.

But who can I go to? If I tell mom about this, she'll freak out and blame it on all my training and involvement in the Martial Arts; then she'd forbid me to ever train again.

Piccolo? Sure I'm close to him, but wouldn't he be disappointed in me? I couldn't fathom the fact that one of my true friends who's like an uncle to me, to think I'm a failure.

Krillin? No, he wouldn't understand and blame it on puberty or something; he always does. Bulma? Vegeta? No, Bulma would tell my mom and Vegeta won't probably care. All my other friends won't be able to help me…

Who can I turn to? Even now I feel something trying to get into my head and tell me what to do, and I'm trying to stay strong; but how long will this last? Pretty soon what ever this thing is will consume me entirely. The only person who might be able to help is, is dad…but he's gone…

Night after night, the same dream pulses through my head and an evil laugh sounds off after each time I see it. The laughing is so familiar yet in alien to me. Oh father, I wish you were here …

**Authors Note:**

_Okay, so this is the first chapter of another bad/good Gohan story! Of course he doesn't turn evil, but someone or something uses his emotional distress against him and take him over. And yes, I do know that he really wasn't all depressed after he talked to him on the Lookout, but then where's the excitement? It's kindaish like Stuck In the Future and Crises Within, but there's no Cell thing doing it; something else is. _

_So this chapter was mostly about how Gohan feels like no one can help him and his views of everything that's been going on._

_And when I rewrote the scene where Goku sacrifices himself, I know that's not exactly what he said but oh well; close enough! So please stay tuned and R&R please!XD_


	2. First Attack

0-0

**The First Attack…**

0-0

"Gohan! Time for breakfast!" Chi-Chi called as the house smelled of fresh fluffy waffles topped with fresh juicy strawberries. Gohan looked up from his math book and embraced the over joyous aroma before smiling. '_YAY! Breakfast is finally done!'_ He claimed before shutting his text book and scrambling into the kitchen. There he saw his mom distributing the waffles equally on the plates before putting them on the table.

"Wow, this looks great mom!" Gohan praised as he took a bite, falling in love instantly.

"Thank you Gohan, it took me two hours to make. Do they taste fine?"

"FINE? YOU MUST MEAN SCRUMBIOUS!" He said happily before stuffing his face. Chi-Chi wanted to yell at him to eat more civilized, but she couldn't find it within her to say so. He looked so much like Goku when he ate like this that she couldn't even think about saying stop. She missed him so much…

Gohan greedily swallowed the last piece before whipping his mouth with a napkin. "Thanks mom; that was great!"

"You're welcome Gohan. You can take a break from studying if you like and go catch us a fish for dinner."

Gohan's face lit up even more; he loved to go fishing…. "Really?" Chi-Chi nodded. "Thanks mom!" He smiled before putting his plate in the sink and heading out. "Be back soon!"

"Okay, be careful out there!"

Gohan waved to her before running into the woods. There was only one place he would ever go fishing at; it was the same place his dad took him… '_This is gonna be so_-' His thoughts stopped when a sudden pain shot through his head, forcing him to his knees. _'Wa, why does this always happen? Why can't it just go away?'_ He asked himself as he waited for the pain to subside, but it always took at least a minute or two. The pain really did hurt, but it was nothing compared to what Cell had caused him back at the Cell games. But recently, these little 'pain' attacks have becoming increasingly worse, making him wonder what was really causing this…

0-0

Piccolo was mediating by a waterfall in a forest not far from Gohan's house when he felt Gohan in pain. Slowly opening his eyes, he tried to see if he could sense anyone next to him, but came up with nothing. This wasn't the first time he felt this from Gohan; in fact, these little outbreaks were becoming more frequent. _'Guess I better talk to the kid about it soon if he doesn't come to me…'_ He promised himself before drifted off into another deep meditation.

0-0

Gohan was finally able to open his eyes and feel something other then his throbbing head. This one wasn't as bad as the others, but it sure forced him to stop. The weird thing was he didn't know what was wrong with him. He was never running a fever and he wasn't ill; at least that he knew of. He considered telling his mom about it but never gained enough courage to do so. Gohan didn't know how she would react nor if she would believe him. _'Man…'_ His thoughts trailed off as he looked up at the sky above him. _'I still remember the first day I experienced this…'_

0-0

_It was the second day since they defeated Cell and they were going to see Trunks off. Here the young Saiyan was going to wake up at eight to get ready in time, but something had other plans…_

_It was somewhere around six thirty when the young teen began to feel somewhat uncomfortable in his room. He may have been asleep, but even his dreamed turned sour as he saw himself turn Super Saiyan two for the first time. Gohan couldn't believe it! It was as if he wasn't him and he was just a bystander, watching his fury unfold. _

_This was the second time he had this dream, and it was just as frightening the second time as the first. It wasn't the fact that his power was enormous, but it was because of the fact that it was as if he wasn't him. This brought him back to his experience as he fought Cell…_

_He was in his body, but he wasn't the one controlling it. He wanted to beat Cell the first time he had a chance like his father ordered, but instead he retorted, "No, I think I'm gonna let him suffer for a little while." And it wasn't even him saying that. Sure it was his voice, his body…it just wasn't him. He never even had that thought on his mind at the time, all he wished was for him to beat Cell so his family could live in peace again. The scary thought about this all was if that wasn't him, then what was is? His conscious? His pride? But just like his thoughts and dreams before, they came to an abrupt stop after hearing something…_

_Gohan woke up with a start as he could have sworn something had whispered in his ear. But like always, it turned out that there was nothing there. _

"_Hello?" He called out just in case he missed them, but only silence enveloped his ears. 'Guess it was just my imagination-'_

"_He he he he…" Gohan jumped up as he heard the evil laughter and got in a defense position. _

"_Who's there?" Once again, silence enveloped the area and he sighed._

"_Gohan?" He heard his mother questioned before she opened his door. "What are you doing up? And who are you talking to?"_

_Gohan just smiled and placed his hand on the back of his head, something that both he and his father were famous for. "Oh, I couldn't sleep, sorry."_

_Chi-Chi crossed her arms as she didn't believe him, but decided to drop the subject for now. "Well since you're up go take a shower and get ready for Trunks's going away party." Gohan nodded before quickly getting his cloths and locking himself in the bathroom, smile finally faded. _

'_Wa, what was going on in there? I, I could've sworn there was someone in there with me…' His thoughts trailed off before his gaze drifted upon his dad's old favorite towel and smirked. 'Dad…we miss you so much. Hope you're having fun where you are…' And with that, he jumped in the shower, listening to his mother's humming…_

_Gohan walked into the kitchen about thirty minutes later dressed, hair brushed and dried, and held the gift they got for Trunks. Chi-Chi was also ready with the exception of finishing up breakfast. "You ready to leave after we eat kido?"_

"_Uh hu! I even rapped Trunks's present!" He giggled and held up the box in front of her. _

"_Good, then hurry up and dig in!" She replied before setting his plate on the table. Gohan licked his lips before quickly gobbling up the food. Chi-Chi finished hers soon after and they both headed off to Bulma's, but the feeling of uneasiness stayed with him. Something was gonna happen, and he knew it…_

"_Why hello Gohan and Chi-Chi, glad you could make it!" Trunks greeted as he let the mother and son in. _

"_We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Gohan himmed a he took a seat next to Krillin, who was stuffing his face with some cakes Bulma bought._

"_Besides, you did save my husband so you deserve it." Chi-Chi replied. But even though she claimed that was the reason why they came to see him off, it was really because he was their friend. Chi-Chi just didn't want to admit that she allowed Gohan to skip his studies to hang out with his karate bum friends._

_Trunks laughed nervously. "Ya well, no biggy! It was an honor to!" Gohan looked at the two and half-heartedly laughed. _

'_I will make him burn…' Gohan's head shot up immediately as he looked around, catching the other's attentions._

"_Make what burn?" Gohan asked as he believed his friends had said that._

"_Uh Gohan…" Gohan looked at Krillin questionably. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Didn't you hear it Krillin? Someone said they were gonna make someone burn!" Trunks and Krillin exchanged uneasy glances before returning their attention to the confused demi-saiyan. _

"_We didn't hear anything."_

_Chi-Chi immediately rushed to Gohan's side and checked his temperature. "You don't feel warm…" She retracted before giving Gohan her concerned look. "Are you feeling okay?"_

"_Ya, but I could've sworn….Never mind, I was probably just hearing things." The others weren't too sure about that, but they continued what they were doing soon enough. Chi-Chi had gone off to help Bulma while Trunks and Krillin played Chest. Gohan watched but truthfully, he wasn't paying much attention. He was too focused on trying to find out what the voice he heard earlier was…_

_Trunks laughed as he took Krillin's queen before noticing Gohan's long face. "What's up Gohan? You alright?" Gohan jumped as he wasn't expecting anyone to call his name._

"_Oh what? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Gohan giggled, hoping that would make Trunks less suspicious. _

_That didn't fool him one bit. "I asked if you were alright. You seem down."_

"_Me? No, just thinking about how different everything will be since my father's gone." Trunks regretted asking as he saw the pain it inflicted on the small demi-saiyan, but knew that really wasn't the reason. If anyone knew the Gohan Trunks knew, they'd know how to tell whether Gohan was really alright or not; and he WAS NOT alright. _

"_Well don't be sad! Like you said so yourself, don't be sad, he isn't!" Gohan nodded and smiled when the doors swished opened, revealing a tall namekain. No one saw as Gohan immediately jumped up and went Piccolo's side._

"_Hi Piccolo! How you been?"_

_Piccolo smirked once he saw Gohan and ruffled his hair. Gohan seemed to enjoy this as his smile widened. "I'm good, and you?"_

"_It's a bit hard getting used to being the man of the house, but I'm great!" Gohan said as his voice failed a bit on that last word. Piccolo didn't think much about it and thought it was just because Gohan was still getting used to the idea his father was dead. Boy was he wrong…_

"_Good." Piccolo smirked before walking away. Gohan stared on after him before his smile faded. 'Why did I have trouble saying that last word?' He wondered._

"_Hey Gohan!" He heard Trunks yell and turned, forcing a smile on again. "Wonna play against me? I beat Krillin already!" Gohan looked at the saddened Krillin who was sitting on the couch, arms crossed._

"_I would've beaten you if it wasn't for my lack of practice."_

_Trunks chuckled. "Sure…come and join me Gohan!"_

"_Okay!" He giggled back before taking Krillin's spot. _

"_Hey Gohan." Krillin began. "Watch out for his castles and horses, they're his strongest weapons." Gohan nodded, thankful for the advice before the match began._

_Trunks was surprised at how good Gohan was. Then again, Gohan's future self taught him! Gohan had almost beaten him four times in less then five minutes! But then again, he almost beat Gohan three times._

_Krillin watched with much fascination and interest. He'd never seen anyone play at this skill and rate. It kinda reminded him of a sparring battle…_

"_CHECKMATE!" Gohan cried out in happiness as he jumped out of his chair. Trunks looked at the board and sighed sadly._

"_Good job Gohan! You're the first one to beat me, not even my mom could." He praised before looking at Gohan's cheerful face. 'I'm not surprised though, you are my master. Oh Gohan, I hope I can bring you and the others back soon…' Trunks prayed before hearing the door swish open again._

"_Hey Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin. It's so good to see you all again!" Yamcha said as he walked towards the living room, Tien and Chiaotzu behind them. _

"_It's nice to see you guys too! Once Gohan and I finish up in here we'll meet up with you guys."_

"_Okay sounds good to me!" Tien replied before they all disappeared from sight. Trunks began to clean up the pieces and Gohan leaned down to help when he froze. He didn't know why or how, but he couldn't move his body._

'_Wa, what the-' His thoughts trailed off before he faintly heard the same menacing laugh._

"_So what are you planning to do now that Cell's gone?" Trunks asked Gohan, but got no reply back. "Gohan?" He asked before he felt Gohan's energy waver and looked up at him. Krillin did the same and were both shocked to see how pale he looked now._

"_Gohan?" But even as that concerned word was spoken, Gohan felt a sudden pain shoot through his head that seemed to awaken his limbs and grasped it in pain. _

_0-0_

"_-And then I was all like-" Yamcha stopped mid-sentence as they all sensed the child's energy freaking out._

"_Wa, what do you thinks happening?" Tien asked as they stood there, unsure if they should go check him out or not._

"_Well it is Gohan, I'm sure he can handle himself…" Yamcha trailed off unsure himself._

"_GOHAN!" They heard Trunks yell and rushed to them immediately._

_0-0_

"_GOHAN!" Trunks yelled as the teen collapsed to his knees. He was clenching his head in pain allowing painful grunts escape his clenched teeth._

_Krillin was up and at Gohan's side in less then a second. "Gohan, Gohan what's wrong?" But the small demi-saiyan didn't even hear his bald headed friend. All he was aware of at the moment was the pain and the small menacing laugh that was sounding off._

"_Stop…" His voice trailed off before he felt himself fall unconscious._

_Trunks and Krillin could only watch as Gohan's body began to fall after he mumbled that one word. "Stop?" Krillin asked out loud as Trunks stopped the falling Saiyan and rested his head on his lap. "Stop what?"_

_The others soon ran in and surrounded the fallen hero in fear. The only one who stayed behind was Vegeta, but then again he could care less about Gohan._

_Piccolo kneeled on down to their level, eyeing Gohan's now pale form with a fatherly gleam in his eye. "What happened?"_

"_Well we were cleaning up before Gohan grasped his head. We tried to call to him, but it was as if he didn't even know we were here. That's when his energy began going all weird and yelled stop."_

"_Stop? Stop what?" Piccolo questioned._

"_We don't know. But after he said that, he collapsed."_

_0-0_

_I could hear everything they were saying, but just like when I fought Cell, I was unable to move. But this time felt….different. The menacing laugh was still coming from somewhere. It hadn't stopped, which could only mean that that laugh was coming from within me._

"_WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed, but nothing replied back; just that same laugh… _

_I hated that laugh._

_I wanted it to stop…_

"_STOP!" I yelled out with all my anger. There seemed to be a gust of wind that agreed with me as it blew furiously towards whatever was there and the laughs seized. _

_I thought that I had won, but I soon began to feel light headed before I fell unconscious…_

_0-0_

"_Gohan, Gohan are you okay? Hurry up with that senzu bean Yamcha!" Gohan scarily heard Piccolo yell before forcing is eyes opened a bit._

"_Piccolo look!" Trunks claimed happily as the others quickly noticed he was awake. _

"_Hey kid, you alright?" Piccolo asked relieved that Gohan was okay._

_Gohan weakly looked at all his friends, not remembering what happened. "Wa, what happened?"_

"_You pasted out earlier, remember? We were cleaning up after you beat me at chest." Trunks explained._

"_I, I pasted out?" Trunks and Krillin nodded. "Why?"_

"_That's what we were hoping you could tell us." Gohan looked down at the floor trying to think of anything to keep his friends not worried about him. Sure it wasn't like him to pass out, but he didn't want his friends to worry._

"_It, it could be because I'm still worn out from fighting Cell. I've been feeling rather weaker then normal the past two days."_

"_It could be…" Piccolo's thoughts trailed off as he tried to think of other reasons why Gohan would pass out like this but was stuck at a loss of explanations._

_Before anyone could say anything else, Yamcha ran in with Bulma and Chi-Chi trailing behind them. Yamcha handed Piccolo the Senzu Bean as both Bulma and the beyond worried mother kneeled down to Gohan. "OH MY GOHAN! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?"_

"_Mom," Gohan said as Chi-Chi began hugging her son like there was no tomorrow. "I'm fine!"_

"_Here Gohan." Piccolo began before extending the bean out to Gohan. "Eat this." Gohan took it and without question ate it. His energy went back to normal, but Gohan wondered if it really was going to stay that way…_

"_Oh my baby! You shouldn't be here! We should go home so you can rest!"_

"_But mom-"_

"_No buts young man! A mother knows best."_

"_Can't we just stay till Trunks leaves?" Gohan pleaded before looking at his friends for back up._

"_Ya Chi-Chi, it's the last time we'll see Trunks for a long time!" Krillin inputted._

"_Besides, I don't wonna go without saying bye to Gohan. It would mean the world to me if he saw me off." Chi-Chi looked at the two friends before giving in. She couldn't deny Trunks to see Gohan as he left. Gohan was his mentor and friend…_

"_Oh okay. But we're leaving RIGHT after Trunks leaves okay?" _

"_Thanks mom!" Gohan chimed and smiled. But behind that smile was fear, for he began to wonder what really happened. This didn't go amiss to Trunks and Piccolo though, but they decided it was best to wait until he was ready to talk about it. _

_The rest of the day was spent by playing games, telling forgotten stories, and doing other fun activities like that. Everyone laughed so hard during this time, with the exception of Mr. Grumpy who never laughed. _

_When it was getting close to the time Trunks had to leave, both he and Piccolo mysteriously disappeared. Though many didn't notice, Gohan was quite worried. His worry however vanished when the time came and Trunks was giving everyone a hug good-bye. When he came up to Gohan, he kneeled on down to him and stared into the teen's pure eyes. _

"_Gohan, thank you so much for everything that both you and your father did for me. I'm sorry he's gone."_

"_It's okay, he's happy! Besides you saved him from that nasty heart virus!"_

_Trunks smiled. "Ya, I guess I kinda helped him. Well, you're the man of the house now, so take care of your mother 'kay?" Gohan nodded. "And, and I'm glad I got to spend time with you. You know, I get pretty lonely back at home now that you're gone." Gohan could've sworn that Trunks was keeping tears from falling. "I'm glad I got to know you better Gohan." He then pulled him in for an embrace where Gohan hugged back warmly. "You're a true friend Gohan, just like your father. I'm glad I got to meet you."_

"_I'm glad I got to meet you too. And my future self would be so proud of you right now, hope you know that." Trunks pulled away from the embrace and looked at Gohan's bright face. "Now go show those Androids what you've learned."_

"_Right." And with that, Trunks ran and jumped in his Time Machine. _

_Gohan tried to keep himself from trembling, but he felt so cold all of a sudden. All the blood seemed to drain from his face as he felt completely light-headed. _

_As Trunks commanded the ship to began the sequence, he looked at Gohan one last time and gasped. He was pale, trembling a bit, and looked horrible. But before he could stop the ship's command, he disappeared, back in the time stream._

_Gohan continued to keep his trembling suppressed, but that wasn't working out well. 'What's happening to me?' He asked himself before he felt someone drag him by the back of his black suit._

"_Come on Gohan! We're going home!" Gohan had never been so relieved in his life. Turning to his friends, he gave one final wave._

"_Bye everyone! See you later!"_

"_Bye Gohan!" They hollered back, but Piccolo stayed completely silent…_

0-0

Gohan got up and sighed. '_Man I wish whatever's going on will stop soon…' _He prayed before going over to the lake, thoughts still bent on the subject…

0-0


End file.
